


Love Letters

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lana's got a secret admirer who's leaving love letters stuffed into her locker.





	Love Letters

Dear Lana,

I think you are very pretty and I would love to go to prom with you, but I am too shy to ask you out in person.

Would you go to prom with me?

Love,

Your secret admirer x

P.s. please leave your answer at locker 69.

* * *

 

To the ‘secret admirer’

Is this a joke? Ask the quiet geeky girl out on a date so you can laugh in her face?

Just because locker 69 isn’t assigned to anyone, it doesn’t mean I can’t find out who you are.

Whoever you are, you’re a horrible person if you think this is funny.

Lana

* * *

 

Dear Lana,

It wasn’t a joke, I’m new here and I don’t have any friends to talk to about my crush on you.

I’m sorry if I upset you.

I would still like to go to prom with you, even if we just went as friends.

Love,

Your secret admirer x

P.s. the pink cardigan you are wearing today looks very nice on you <3

* * *

 

Dear secret admirer,

I don’t really have any friends either, so yes, I would like to go to prom with you.

Thank you for the compliment, it’s my favourite cardigan.

Love,

Lana

* * *

 

Dear Lana,

You have made me the happiest girl on the planet!

I can’t wait until Friday!

Love,

Your secret admirer x

P.s. I will be wearing a pink dress with sparkles! I wore it to the dance last year at my old school but no-one here will know that (sssh)!

* * *

 

Dear secret admirer,

For the first time since I started high school I’m looking forward to prom!

Your dress sounds really pretty, and I can’t wait to see you wearing it.

My dress is blue with purple lace, and I hope you like it.

Love,

Lana x

P.s. your notes are the highlight of my day <3

* * *

 

Dear Lana,

Your dress sounds amazing, we’re going to make such a pretty couple!

But only if you want to be a couple, I’m still happy going just as friends.

It makes me so happy to know that you like my notes :)

Love,

Estrella x

* * *

 

Dear Estrella,

I would love to be your girlfriend <3

I’ve never had a girlfriend before (or a boyfriend)!

I will be waiting for you tonight by the girls’ changing room.

Love,

Lana xxx

* * *

 

Dear Lana,

I’ve never dated anyone before either!

I can’t wait to see you tonight!

Love,

Estrella xxx

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
